A corresponding machine is known from European Patent No. 0 584 516. This machine has a revolving table, with dishes that are arranged at regular intervals on a common sector of a circle, for the free standing uptake of bottles. On each one of these dishes, a roll of labeling hose, an installation for the separation of label jackets, and a pair of separating jaws that can be lowered and lifted for seizing the separated label jackets and to pull them over a bottle, are arranged in a manner so that they rotate.
The drawbacks of this construction design are the considerable cost and the fact that replacement of the numerous rolls of label hose is time consuming. Because of the free standing bottles, the speed of revolution and thus the production output are considerably limited. Furthermore, on the one hand, the evenness of the height of attachment of the label jackets to a multitude of bottles is unsatisfactory, and, on the other hand, the operating reliability is critical, especially when the external wall of the bottles are wetted with a fluid. These drawbacks are connected with the fact that a label jacket, at the time when the force of friction between the label and the bottle is greater than between the separating jaws and the label, stops the axial relative movement with respect to the bottle and adheres to it. The height of attachment of the individual jacket labels depends on the individual friction conditions and, therefore, it is not exactly defined. Moreover, the operating reliability is problematic when the separating jaws return to their original upper starting position, because there are still bottles on the support dishes.